The present invention relates generally to data processing systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system for distributed information presentation and interaction.
Distributed data gathering and processing systems allow the collection, storage and manipulation of large amounts of data, including real time data. Real time data is data that is updated and processed at the same rate at which it is received. Real time data may originate in a variety of sources. Examples include sensor networks in systems or environments to be monitored and radio frequency identification tag (RFID) tracking systems for inventory or assets. These and other related technologies have given organizations access to a wealth of real time information about all aspects of the organization's operation. These aspects include, for example, consumer behavior, competitor behavior, employee productivity, supply chain activity, manufacturing, shop floor activity and so on.
For large organizations, this information can be extremely valuable for making decisions or developing insights. In the aggregate, this information may reveal patterns or trends not otherwise immediately apparent. When processed over time, this information may reveal developments that may be used for future prediction. Gathering and managing large amounts of data can provide a new view of system status or operation.
However, the enormous volume of data and the density of inter-connections can make it difficult to easily visualize this information on standard workstations. A conventional workstation is based on personal computer-type technology and generally includes a processing device and a user interface including, for example, a display screen, a mouse or other input device. While multimedia capabilities can enhance the presentation of information, the small size and limited features of the conventional device make meaningful presentation of the information difficult.
Furthermore, the complexity of the data and the decision making processes necessitate a shared view and collaboration among multiple experts. Even with a large screen and multimedia capabilities, only a few people can see and interact with a conventional workstation simultaneously. If manipulation of a mouse or keyboard is required, only a single person can control the workstation while a limited number of other participants view the process.
One solution to both issues is to give experts access to an immersive environment with which they can view, share, and physically interact with the information. In one example, such an environment is made up of large, high resolution displays, personal digital assistants (PDAs) and three dimensional (3-D) displays, along with alternative interaction modalities such as touch-enabled screens, 3-D mouse, data gloves etc.
Due to constraints with both technology and form factor, such an environment requires a system that can distribute one logical application across multiple computers and display systems that make up the immersive environment. Such a system must handle distribution of both the visual display and the user interactions.
Adequate systems to provide the necessary capabilities have not heretofore been available. Currently there is no standard architecture, language or protocol for building applications that span multiple and possibly heterogeneous computers, multiple displays, possibly of different form factors, and multiple interaction modalities. Such applications have to be created from scratch with the application developer managing interaction among multiple computers, multiple displays and multiple interaction modalities. Some commercially available system are typically built using expensive video processors that allow information and graphical data to be displayed on a screen, but not necessarily as one cohesive application. Examples are available from Jupiter.com and are priced in the hundreds of thousands of U.S. dollars
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved system and method which solve these identified problems.